marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norns (Fates) (Earth-616)
Fates, Weird Sisters, Moirae ---- Asgardians: Norn Sisters, Norn Sisters Three, Norn Witches | Status = Defunct | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Well of Wyrd, Nornkeep, Nornheim, Roots of Yggdrasill, Asgard; Mount Olympus | TeamLeaders = Karnilla, the Norn Queen | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Urd, Verdandi, Skuld | Allies = Asgardians, Olympians | Enemies = Malekith the Accursed, Dark Council | Origin = Goddesses of Destiny | PlaceOfFormation = Nornkeep, Nornheim, Roots of Yggdrasill, Asgard | PlaceOfDefunction = Nornkeep, Nornheim, Roots of Yggdrasill, Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #102 | Overview = The Fates are three sisters who act as overseers of the fates of the people of Ten Realms (where they are known as Norns) and as oracles to the Olympians (who also know them as the Moirae). | HistoryText = Origins The Norns, sisters Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi, were the overseers of the fates of the people of the Ten Realms. They made their lair in the roots of Yggdrasill, the World Tree. The Asgardian Thor, Valkyrie, Balder, and many others consulted the Norn's wisdom over the centuries. Thor once consulted the Norns to learn how he could wield the mighty weapon of Mjolnir. The Norn told Thor that he must face 'Death' before he could wield such a powerful weapon. It was revealed this meant the Death-goddess Hela. Pre-Cataclysmic Age, Hyborian Age, Antiquity The Fates were mentioned and invoked during the ancient times: * In the Pre-Cataclysmic Age (circa 18,500 and 18,000 BC). * In the Hyborian Age (circa 10,000 BC) (as the Fates and as the Norns). * Circa 1st century AD. Modern Age The Fates/Norns met with Brunnhilde, who had just arrived at Asgard. They led her to the Well of Mimir and revealed to her visions of an upcoming future. The visions involved Hela at war with a rival, civil war in Valhalla, death decimating mankind and claiming Valkyrie's fellow Defenders, and Valkyrie herself banished to Niffleheim. The Norns claimed that this future could not be prevented. Final Ragnarok During the final Ragnarok, Thor confronted the Norns who had learned that their powers were given to them by Those Who Sit Above In Shadow so they could manipulate the destiny of the Asgardians and trigger constant Ragnaroks to feed Those Who Sit Above in Shadow. Wanting to end the continuous Ragnarok cycles the Asgardians were subjected to, Thor ripped apart the Loom of the Fates, destroying everyone within Asgard, including the Norns. Siege The Norns later turned up alive during the events known as the Siege of Asgard. They confronted the Dark Avenger Daken with a request for him to bring about Ragnarök. Daken eventually decided against it. War of Realms The Norns were in Karnilla's Nornkeep when the Dark Council launched a massive invasion in order to prevent the Norns from determining the group's destinies. The Norns were separated and able to flee, but Nornkeep was destroyed, and Karnilla killed. | Equipment = * Thread of Fate * Loom of the Fates * Norn Stones | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Norns may be the same three beings as the Fates of the Olympian Gods. | Trivia = | Links = * Fates/Norns at the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook }} Category:Asgardian Organizations Category:Fate Deities Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities Category:Atlantean Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities